paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Love is my Mission (part 6) (AKA Finding Skye)
"Guys look!! There is a trail of dog treat crumbs!!! It's probably left by Skye!!! Come on lets follow it!!" Chase exclaimed as he followed the trail of crumbs across the street. "Guys I think it goes farther than 3 miles!!" Chase pointed to the road in the distance sprinkled with crumbs. "Aww!!! I don't wanna walk all the way!!!" Zuma stated tired From walking already. "NO WAY!! I PROMISED CHASE I WOULD HELP HIM AND IM KEEPING IT!! ��" Kara stated angrily as all of a sudden a rainbow light shined out of her palms as her eyes turned red and all of a sudden the light hit a bench which turned it into a huge motorcycle. As she did that, her eyes turned back to blue and she realized what just happened. "Wha?" all of the paw patrol stated in shock as they stared at her wide eyed. "Did I just do that? Kara asked confused. "How di-" Ryder began asking until Katie stopped him. "Not now!! Let's just go!!!" Katie exclaimed as everyone hopped on the motorcycle and Emiko drove it following the bread crumbs. (with Skye and Cookie) "You guys will become my dinner soon!!" The killer stated to the dogs as he began boiling water. "What do you mean "dinner"?" Skye asked as she and Cookie were tied up to the wall with chains. "What I mean is that I love eating dogs so I kidnap dogs so they can become my meal!!" "YOU EAT DOGS?! Thats's just sick!!" Cookie stated as the killer got out ingredients. "Oh be quiet! I'm gonna go get some drinks!!! Dontt move!! Not like you can!!" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" The killer laughed evily as he walked to his basement. "Skye are your friends here yet?!" Cookie asked scared as she struggled to get out of the rope. "I sense them they are near.." Skye stated. "HeY i got another friend for you guys!!" The killer stated as he brought a tan and brown husky into the room and tied the pup next to Cookie. "Tundra?!" Cookie asked the husky next to her. "COOKIE!! LONG TIME NO SEE!!" Tundra stated happily. "I would hug you but I'm tied to the wall." "Skye this is Tundra!! Tundra was my best friend since pre-k!! We even went to the same College for different jobs!! Tundra became a snow rescue pup while I became a medical pup!! We hung out until one time when she went outside for recess and got pup bapped!!" Cookie stated as she looked at Tundra. "I already know Tundra!! We met already!! We met before I met you Cookie!! We tried finding Tundra but she left no clues!!!" Skye stated as she stared at Tundra. The whole story of Tundra meeting the Paw Patrol: Pups and the Avalanche "Oh........ "So you got pup napped from this guys for 5 years?!" "Yeah it's torture!!! But not as much torture as what we will be going through!!!" Tundra stated scared "Don't worry!! The paw patrol are on their way! My friends never let me down!!" Skye stated as the killer walked in and said "Little cockapoo you will be my appetizer!!" The killer stated as he untied the dog and was about to put her in te pot of water. "SKYE!!!" Cookie screamed in pain as she was seeing one of her best friends about to die. "COMEON WE ARE ALMOST THERE!!" Rubble stated as the motorcycle was just 3 seconds away from the door. "Goodbye Cookie........" TBC �� Click here to see more information about Cookie Click here for previous chapter